Iron Dragon
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: First it started with too much curiosity and then it went on to joining a freaky team and then falling in love with a certain Iron Suited man. M for sexual themes and naughty Language :P Tony x Oc, Cause there is not enough out there.
1. Curiosity Killed The Cat

I licked my lips as I gazed down through the clouds, My large Red Dragon wings spread throughout the sky and my blue eyes took in the metal jungle below me. Suddenly I spotted something in front of me and I blinked slowly as I spotted a large human helicopter….Plane….Thing… I wasn't sure what it was but I was sure that it was something very high tech. I beat my wings furiously and landed softly on the deck, At once I shrunk down into a small human girl. I had long red hair and Blue snake like eyes. I was wearing a small red scaly bikini and short black shorts with a red belt. I glanced around curiously before slipping through the floor into the large flying machine. I crouched down in the shadows my eyes flickering back and forth at the agents walking by not noticing my shadowy figure. I slipped forward through the hallway until I heard some talking ahead. I paused and peeked around the door into the room.

Sitting at the table were 5 people, One of them I immediately recognised as the god Thor, The other Tony Stark. I also recognised the Guy called Bruce Banner, Also Steve Rogers who was wearing his 'glittery' Suit. I blinked slowly and listened intently. They were talking about another god called Loki who seemed to be back after the attack on New York I heard about. I clutched my nose as dust waved by me, I tensed up trying to get rid of it but it was to late.

'Achoo' the female in the room spun around and locked eyed with me before letting out a warning shout. They all spun around and I raced away. "Shit!" I hissed feeling a flash of pride as I used a human term. I heard them running behind me and I screwed my eyes shut. They were getting closer, I let out an annoyed hiss before jumping through a window my wings spreading out across the sky. I licked my lips as I quickly transformed, Leaving them dumbstruck behind me. I smirked and glanced back only to find a hammer come flying towards me, I let out a furious roar as It connected with back and I fell strait down struggling to get it off me. My wings beat furiously against the hammer but not even a twinge signalled me getting free. I fell towards earth like a meteor letting out a deafening roar before I hit ground.

* * *

"Name?"

"Flame"

"err Age?"

"2000 years"

"Ooook then….Are you human?"

"No"

"What are you then?"

"Dragon"

"What were you going on our ship?"

"You were in my territory so I was curious"

"Where did you get your clothes?"

I narrowed my eyes at Tony Stark's sudden question and I shrugged. "When I turn human I have this on"

He smirked "Shame" I narrowed my eyes but did not answer as I licked my lips. "That it?" I asked irritably. Before looking down at the hand cuffs which held my hands in place, "And can you get this thing off me?" I bared my fangs angrily. I was sitting at the Avengers table surrounded by guards and the avengers which were staring at me.

"Where do you come from?" Thor asked curiously and I flinched before looking away "Dragon Realm" He raised his eyebrow in shock "I thought the frost giants destroyed everyone there" He said ad I sighed looking away sadly. "I was Banished before that happened"

"What for?!" Thor questioned in surprise. I winced and ruffled my hair, "I was accused of Murder" I muttered and Thor blinked in surprise. I narrowed my eyes, "Never mind about that can I go now?" I snapped my blue eyes blazing. The African American guy shook his head and I groaned. "Why?"

He frowned "I want to ask you if you have heard of Loki?" He said simply and I growled. "That mother Fucker burnt down half of my territory" I snarled before clenching my fists. "When I get my hands on him ill rip his spine out" Everyone flinched and I blinked before looking at 'Fury' Innocently "So yes I've heard of him" I smirked and he narrowed his eyes. "What if I said there was a chance you could 'Rip his spine out'" I blinked and nodded furiously with a smirk on my face. "I would do anything" I growled baring my fangs once again.

"So you would join the avengers?" Fury asked smirking slightly. I blinked and rolled my head awkwardly "err maybe not?" I squeaked in question. Tony smirked from beside me and I glared at him before sighing "Fine…." Fury smirked and gestured for the guards to take off my Hand Cuffs. I sighed with relief and rubbed my wrists. "Ok then…Now what?" I questioned and Tony smirked.

"Now we got to get you a room at the stark tower!"

* * *

I stared wide eyed out the window my eyes glimmering with wonder. The city below raging with activity. Tony was now giving me a tour of the tower when we came to the top window and naturally I was amazed with the view. It wasn't as high as I usually fly but it was close enough to actually see some shapes. Tony leaned over beside me and smirked at me "I thought you have already seen this?" I shook my head at his comment and glanced over at him. "When I fly I fly above the clouds so I don't be seen, I don't usually see much" I let out a sigh before straitening up. "So where's my room?" I asked ad he smirked before walking off me not far behind. He slammed open the door and I blinked before rushing in to the room jumping onto the enormous bed in a flash. I let out a growl of content before looking around at the room. MY smile widened as I sat up and glanced around. "This is awesome" Suddenly I paused as tony walked in a wide smirk on his face, "If you wanted to sleep with me you could of just asked" I blinked multiple times and then it hit me and my face went bright red. "T-This is your room?" I stuttered awkwardly and his smirk widened "So want to do it" He teased and my face felt like fire as I jumped off of the bed and walked stiffly out the door "N-No, C-Cant we just go to m-my room!" I stuttered and he caught up to me quickly and said "So we do it in your room?"

"SHUT UP!"

I fell onto my bed with a sigh and curled up. Today was a very busy day, and I felt exhausted. My hair flowed onto the pillows as I rolled over and closed my eyes.

* * *

I let out a Blood Curdling scream as claws gripped my arms and teeth met my neck, the man pinned me to the cold ground and I struggled helplessly my eyes wide in horror as I realised his intentions. "GET OFF" I screamed and pushed him off And I took in the man's full appearance. He had scaly black skin and violet eyes which glowed in the dark, He only wore some boxes and soon they disappeared as he ripped them off and pounced on me holding me down by my throat, As he attacked my chest, Bitting my skin until it bled tides of blood. I tried to scream but his grip tightened and the only thing that came from my mouth was a ragged gasp and the man frowned before throwing me against the wall. My head hit the tiles painfully and I felt blood ooze from my mouth. Suddenly lips crashed onto mine and his fangs dug into my lip causing me to gasp in pain only to let out muffled scream as he shoved his tongue down my throat causing me to gag.

Suddenly summoning up my strength I pushed him off and he slammed into the wall. I quickly tried to stumble to my feet but he grabbed my ankle and I let out a scream as he tightened his grip until it snapped. I let out a scream of agony as his claws dug in to my pale skin and dragged me down. "You Fucking Bitch" He snarled as he pinned me to the ground, His eyes wide with pure rage as he slashed his claws at my stomach, Blood splattered the ground and my eyes widened in agony as my scream was muffled by his hand. He smirked and then lashed out again this time at my face. I closed my eyes just in time as I felt his claws tear through my eye lid. I clenched my fists and arched my back as he lashed out, again and again. Tearing through flesh and bones….

He grabbed my throat and forced me to sit up before thrusting me back down as he forced himself into me, ignoring the barrier within me, He thrust widely. Tears rand down my cheeks as I screamed for help my throat dry and blood dripped onto the floor. He growled lowly at me and then gripped my chest until he slashed through the flesh there and I let out a scream as the pain intensified. I thrashed widely and tried to find something…Anything…

Suddenly my claws wrapped around a solid object and I jerked it up at them man feeling it slid into his throat cleanly. His blood dripped down my hands and my eyes widened as he stumbled backwards looking down at the piece of wood that was lodged in his throat. His eyes widened and he sent one last look my way before he fell to the ground dead. His blood pooled the ground around him swirling and mixing with mine which was drying by the second as my wounds healed until only scars ran down my stomach. I sat up wide eyed as I gripped my head tears swelling up. "no…no, no….no I didn't do it" I whispered and then let out a scream that shook the hallways of the castle.

* * *

I jerked awake with a gasp and sat there panting heavily as my claws ripped through the tattered remains of the sheets. I let out a sigh and looked at myself in the reflection of the window, my tear stained cheeks, my sweaty skin, my dull terrified eyes and my messy hair.

I let out a small growl and then swung my feet of the side of the bed. I quickly got ready and washed my face, with a small smile at my human antics. Soon I crept out of my room and walked down the hallways trying to find my way to the kitchen. I soon found it and too my surprise a shirtless tony sat at the table reading something on his phone. I felt my face heat up and I shook my head before walking in, catching Tony's attention "Yo!" He called with a smug look on his face and I rolled my eyes before walking into the kitchen. I searched around intently but soon enough I let out an annoyed huff and sat down at the table my head resting in my hands.

"What's good to eat?" I questioned tony and he shrugged, "Just ask Jarvis and he'll get you something." I cocked my head in confusion "Who…?" He chuckled "He's an artificially intelligent computer" He said simply and I nodded and looked around "Where is he?" I question curiously feeling my stomach growl with hunger.  
"I am right here Miss" I jumped and glanced around my eyes wide. "Eh?" Tony let out a laugh and his body shook with amusement causing me to go red with embarrassment. "He is basically always there, you just need to say what you need to say loudly and he'll get it" I nodded and glanced around awkwardly before clearing my throat "What's for Breakfast?" I asked.

"There is some breakfast on the bench now" I got up in a flash and walked back into the kitchen immediately taking the plate of food and siting back at the table a grin on my face.

I licked my lips after I was done with a satisfied sigh. Cooked bacon wasn't as good as raw, but it will do. I stretched before standing up and looking around, seeing as I was now alone, tony left already to his workshop. I sighed and ruffled my hair before walking out the door only to crash right into Thor. I blinked and looked up at him "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I was doing some research on your race when I found something that matters" He said and I winced waiting for him to continue. "It's this time of year isn't it. What are you going to do about it?"

I narrowed my eyes and shrugged "Probably going to lock myself in my closet" I said simply and he shook his head. "You know it is not as simple as that" He scolded and I glared at him. "That's what I do every year! I just need to tie myself up!" I spat and he narrowed his eyes. "What are you going to tell the others"

I winced and shook my head "Nothing. Don't you dare tell them" I snapped. He shrugged "Your choice, But don't blame me if you do something you'll regret" He walked off as he said that and I snarled.

"Don't tell us what?" I jumped around my claws extended in shock as tony walked into the room a smirk on his face. "What was that about?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes my face red. "None of your Business!" I spat and stormed off my fist clenched. I could feel the effects by now and my body was heating up. I gritted my teeth and slammed the door to my room closed; I immediately searched the room, my body heating up by the second. Seeing as there was nothing I glanced up. "Jarvis, Do you have any Strong rope or chain?"

"Yes, It is in the closet, But may I ask why you need it?" His robotic voice echoed through the room and I winced. "Nothing!" I shouted back before storming into the closet.

Immediately I snatched the chains off the ground without a second thought and wrapped it around my body, I screwed my eyes shut and grit my teeth before using the rope to wrap my legs together. I was panting now and I rolled over before facing the wall. I could feel the heat roll off me in waves and my teeth extended unnaturally. I took in a deep breath trying to calm down but only succeeded in breathing out a cloud of smirk and ash. I bit my tongue until it bled and screwed my eyes shut chanting over and over.

Sleep…Sleep…Sleep…Sleep…. SLEEP DAMMIT!

I was soon asleep my body twisting and struggling constantly. I fell into a heat filled sleep.

* * *

Ok it seems i am now addicted to doing this story so whoever wants a new chapter for another story i am very sorry and will try to get it up as soon as possible.

~Read and reveiw! It makes Kittens cuter :P


	2. For Life

My eyes flew open as I felt hands grip my shoulders, and my pupils shrunk and reddened. I grabbed the throat of Clint unexpectedly and snarled baring my oversized fangs. I could barely control myself and I pushed him to the ground before lowering my fangs to take a bite. But then I was hit to the ground by a hammer which held me there twisting and struggling. I snarled furiously and looked up at Thor, My eyes wide with rage as I struggled against the hammer but failing miserably.

He hit my head hard, causing me to see stars only to shake it off and look around. At once I realised what happened and I winced. "Oops" I muttered as I licked my canines. "Fucking hell, Next time leave me alone" I muttered as Thor picked up his hammer, and I glanced at the dumbstruck Clint. I winced, "err sorry?" I sighed and ruffled my hair. "I hate this so much" I muttered.

* * *

I sat at the table shuffling awkwardly trying to ignore the heat in my body as I glanced around at the Thor, Tony, Clint and Bruce. Natasha was away on a mission while the captain was away somewhere.

"So let me get this straight. Every year you dragons have a mating season which makes you very vicious and horny" Tony said leaning forward a smirk on his face. I went red at his comment and snarled. "Shut up!" I muttered embarrassed as Thor sighed. I licked my lips nervously and clenched my fists. "Can I go lock myself up now?" I muttered angrily and Clint raised an eyebrow. "So that's why…" I glared at him only to wince as I bit my lip with my fangs. "It doesn't really help that I haven't had any Raw meat in ages" I spat and then paused and shook my head. I groaned and hit my head on the table resting it there in annoyance.

I could feel my heat rise and I took in a shaky breath. "I'm going to go n-now…" I stuttered and stumbled out of my seat and through the hallway to my room. Suddenly the heat pooled into my lower stomach and moaned before collapsing on my bed face first. I screwed my eyes shut and curled up, my hand lowering down my body. I let out a pant and grabbed my hand back before banging it on the wall. I let out a hiss at the pain before grabbing my head and clenching my fists, I let out another pant before stuffing my head into my pillow letting out a muffled scream. This was going to be a long month.

* * *

I glanced sideways awkwardly as I walked down the shadowy streets. My outfit was covered by a simple black hoodie I found as well as sun glasses covering my eyes. I Good thing too Natasha told me it was a bad Idea to were this in public. I stuffed my hand into my pocket and looked at the money I had, 50 Dollars. Enough to get something to drink. I walked into a bar, ignoring everything else around me as I sat on a stool,

I quickly ordered something and glanced around nervously before taking off my hoodie and ruffling my hair in annoyance. I stifled a snarl as a drunken man stumbled my way, He grinned a toothless grin and collapsed on the seat next to me "What's a pretty thing like you do' in in a place like this" My tongue hit the roof of my mouth as a horrid scent weaved past me from the man. "Fuck off" I muttered trying to not lose my cool. "I like them feisty" He replied drunkenly and slipped his hand on my thigh. My eyes widened as I whipped around my fist sending him flying across the bar. "Didn't I tell you to fuck off" I snarled my glasses bouncing on to the floor. I paused and then blinked as the rest of the citizens watched wide eyed as they noticed my inhuman looks. I grit my teeth before standing up and stiffly making my way out. I was stopped though by three bulky men who looked furious.

"You dare hit our leader" One of them growled and I licked my lips before baring my fangs causing them to pause. "Yes I dare!" I snarled and lifted my fists, "I told him To FUCK OFF, but of course he didn't!" My eyes flashed angrily as I felt angry heat pool in my fists. "I am stressed enough right now but having a drunken BARSTED Ruin my one place to relax…" I took in a deep breath before I felt a fist punch my gut and I gasped angrily before glaring at the man, Rage engulfing me as I stood back. Before trying to walk stiffly off, sadly one of them grabbed my wrist

"HEY we are not done with you yet-AHH!" He interrupted himself as his hand caught on fire and I snarled. "Don't touch me!" Suddenly from behind me someone placed a hand on my shoulder, and I whipped around fist ready only to freeze as I found an angry Tony Stark standing there. I winced and whistled innocently as the crowd watched wide eyed. "That was him!" I pointed at a random man and he blinked. "Eh?" Tony glanced at the man before sighing and grabbing my wrist and pulling me out, only to be met by a bunch of cameras and fan girls, I narrowed my eyes and glared at them snarling. The flashing only increased as we pushed through the crowd. I growled angrily as we immediately got into the limo. I let out a sigh of relief as we drove off, before I rolled my head to face him, I smiled nervously "Hi..?"

"Hi to you too" He muttered angrily. "You do realise the month isn't over yet, and you went to a BAR?!" I blinked at his sudden angry aura before frowning. "I haven't had a moment in ages I don't think I will act up again!" I snarled angrily back at him. "Yea well do you WANT to be raped?!" I jerked back wide eyed before anger engulfed me and I pounced on him pinning him to the seat. "You think I WANTED to be raped" I snarled and he stared at me wide eyed. ""You think I WANTED to shove a piece of wood into my best friend throat" I dug my claws into his arm and he winced.

"You think I WANTED to be banished from my realm" I snarled before I realised what I was doing and paused before sitting back holding my head in my hands still sitting on his stomach. I felt sudden tears fill my eyes and I sat back on my seat before burying my face in my hands letting out a loud sob as my memory's poured back into my mind. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up with teary eyes at tony.

"Are you saying that's why you got kicked out…Because you were defending yourself?" He said shocked as he traced circles on my shoulder reassuringly. I nodded stiffly before I could not take it anymore and I turned around and wrapped my arms around the shocked man, stuffing my face into his chest as I cried uncontrollably he tensed up before wrapping his arms around me. His warmth comforted me and I soon calmed down until I was silent with only a few stray tears on my pale face.

I suddenly realized what I just did and went red, I went to pull away but found he didn't let go and I paused before looking up at his face. He had his eyes closed and his mouth was turned into a small smile, He looked calm and not…err not annoying and kind of cute. I felt my face heat up even more as I backtracked on my last thought. I felt embarrassment rise up as I looked up at his now smirking face.

"Like what you see?" He teased and I jerked back, a deep embarrassed blush on my cheeks. "Shut up…" I muttered before looking out the window.

I bit my lip in surprise as sudden heat pooled in my nether regions and I screwed my eyes shut. "Not now" I murmured and tony looked over at me curiously. I felt my teeth lengthened and the heat rolled off me in invisible waves. "Hey, Flame?" I grit my teeth as Tony voice entered my senses. "Are you alright?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and I jerked up my eyes wide as I looked at tony. For the first time ever one horny thought crossed my mind.

'So kissable'

I let out a low growl before crashing my lips on to his as I placed my heated hands on his face. I pushed him to the seat and straddled him my lips never leaving his. At first he was shocked just like any other person would be but then he kissed back. My dominant kiss was returned as I forced my tongue into his mouth. The heat was now lava as I let out a feral growl.

Our tongues fought in a heated dance which he eventually won and I was only brought back to reality as he ran his hands down my back. I jerked back suddenly and leaned my forehead against him panting heavily, Heat and guilt in my gaze, a string of saliva showed how much we got into it. "Sorry" I panted softly my face red. I opened my eyes and to my surprise tony said something I will never forget.

"Don't be" And he crashed his lips onto mine my eyes widened and I forced back a moan as he bit my lip sitting up until I was in his lap and his arms were around my waist. I wrapped my legs around his own figure before running my hands through his hair, The blush felt permanent now as he slipped my tongue into my mouth, I immediately reacted and let out a small moan as my tongue joined his.

"Hey Tony could you at least not do it in the car" The driver called over his shoulder and I jerked back in surprise my face feeling like fire. Tony smirked as we pulled up at the stark tower, and got out.

* * *

I was pushed heatedly to the bed and I let out a low growl which was cut off as tony pressed his lips on mine, his hands travelled down my sides as I kissed back heatedly, My mating season taking into affect, I growled lowly and rolled him over baring my fangs before rubbing my crotch against his, He let out a moan and I smirked only to let out a surprised yelp as he pushed me back down and attacked my neck.

The smell of heat and sweat filled the room and I let out a small moan as he nipped the tender skin on my neck, I wrapped my legs around him and ran my hands over his bare chest which I did not noticed until now. Suddenly long forgotten teachings forced themselves to the front of my mind and I gasped before moaning softly.

"Tony….?" I moaned and he paused. "Hmm..?" He hummed questioningly and bit my neck again, causing me to start to pant my teeth lengthening.

"You *pant* Know *Pant* How I am a…. *Pant* Dragon?" I panted heavily barely even making out a sentence and he paused and looked up at me questioningly. "Dragons Mate for life" I gasped out and his eyes widened.

"I can't *pant* Do this unless…" I trailed off as I moaned the heat rising. "Unless we are…*Pant* Mates" He looked down at me his face expressionless as he lay down next to me. "What if we date for a while and see" He said softly and I looked over at him in surprise and nodded before he nuzzled my neck.

"So if we can't do this, let's go to sleep" He whispered and I bit back a protest and instead curled up beside him as he spooned me, and soon, surprisingly, we were asleep


End file.
